the teaboy meets the doctor
by konoha-leafsprite
Summary: Ianto jones meets the Doctor, and is not too hapy about the way his dear captain got treated by the timelord. features the 10th doc and of course Ianto, Jack, Myfanwy and mentions Tosh, Owen, Gwen and Rhys bbc owns everything i don't it's sad but true


When Ianto meets the doctor,

we all know that Ianto doesn't particularly likes our dear old time lord and here's a fic where he let's it show.

When the blue police box came into existence in the hub it wasn't Jack that waited for the timelord to come out. Instead there was a neatly dressed Welshman standing in frond of the TARDIS when the Doctor opened the door.

"ah TORCHWOOD! Brilliant let's see" the neatly dressed Welshman looks at the Doctor with an unimpressed look in his eyes. Finally the doctor sees him and smiles "oh hello, I'm the doctor. Do you know where I can find Jack?"

the boy, as the doctor can't help to notice the young face, frowns "jack's out tracking a rift alert doctor, but I think it's a good thing. I can finally talk to you" the Doctor looks at the young man in curiosity "and... who are you exactly then?"

the young man frowns "Ianto Jones main archivist of TORCHWOOD III sir" the Doctor smiles again and slaps the young archivist on his shoulder "so you're the young man that Jack wouldn't shut up about talk about nonstop Rassilon!, kept talkin' about you he did"

Ianto smiles and the looks sternly at the timelord "sir I don't really appreciate the way you talk about captain Harkness"

the Doctor frowns and sits on Gwen's desk "I can't help it that the captain is wrong, no one should be a fixed point in time he's unnatural. It's actually kinda freaky"

"and who's fault was that doctor? After all he did for you you just abandoned him! Do you know how many times I wake up to jack's panicked nightmares he was stuck on that satellite for 2 and a half weeks ankle deep in Dalek dust and surrounded by corpses!"

the doctor looks startled at the young man, 'did jack truly tell this human about his past?'  
Ianto just glares "oh i know what you're thinking, jack can't have told the silly little human, he's not so trusting... well Doctor you don't know jack at all! He changed in the century you avoided him!"

the timelord just looks shocked at the young man and looks wide eyed as the archivist starts to become louder and colder " he does everything for you! He'd do everything he could to make you happy and what do you do to that wonderful impossible man? You dump him on a satellite let him wait over a 100 years and then you run from him again! If that's not all you called him WRONG!"

so into his speech, Ianto doesn't even hear the cog door alarms nor does he see the shocked look that his captain is giving him while he rants to the Gallifreyan.

"AND YOU KNOW? I DON'T CARE IF HE'S WRONG TO YOU HE'S WONDERFULL TO ME!"  
the Doctor looks wide eyed in silent awe as Jack walks down and wraps his arms around the young Welshman "Yan?" Ianto just turns around and hides his face into Jack's blue shirt. The captain smiles down at his young lover and then looks at his old friend "Doctor"

the sound of his name seems to bring the Doctor out of his shock as he smiles at the immortal man "captain"  
"uhm not that I mind you visiting but why are you here?" the Doctor's eyes widen and a small yelp comes from his mouth "oh uh well, I ehh just wanted to see your TORCHWOOD?"

the captain looks with raised eyebrows at the stumbling man and smirks "awwee did Ianto scare you Doc?" the timelord looks at Jack with a small teasing scowl "of course not i's not afraid of a puny little ape captain" Ianto then turns around and glares at the Doctor causing the alien to yelp again. 'oke okeI'm sorry! Jack's not wrong! He's just an impossible thing"

"Doc don't you like impossible things?"

the Doctor smiles at his captain and winks "that I do, I'm sorry I treated you like I did Jack. I, I got used to you're fixedness after that year, you're not wrong just, unique I guess"

Ianto just smiles smugly and looks at Jack "coffee, sir?" Jack just nods and kisses the archivist on his cheek "and Doctor?"

the timelord looks up at Ianto with a nervous look in his eyes "yes Mr. Jones?"

"would you like a cup of tea sir?"  
the doctor smiles warmly and nods "yes please" Ianto nods and walks to the kitchen. As soon as he's out of sight the Doctor turns to Jack "keep him close Captain he's a keeper"

the catain just nods "I might just love him Doctor and that hurts so much"

the Doctor nods his face becoming sad "the curse of immortality, if I could I would make you mortal again Jack, maybe... maybe the TARDIS could..."  
"no"  
the Doctor looks at Jack in surprise "but you wouldn't be alone anymore"

Jack smiles and shakes his head "yeah but I wouldn't want Ianto to have that cursed life,i can only hope to keep him alive for the next 30 years or so if I'm really lucky"

the doctor nods when suddenly he jumps up "OH! Of course wait here Jack! I'll be back in a nanosec!" and the alien runs back into the TARDIS. Jack looks surprised as the Doctor runs out gain with a glass jam jar with firefly like lights in in "nanogenes! Just keep these close captain and Ianto won't die anytime soon!, these are left from the day we met, they're totally safe f course I made sure of that just keep ehm close Jack you deserve that"

"thank you doctor, uhm eh Doc how's everything going?"

the doctor shrugs "well I'm looking for a new companion, think i'll go to London next there's this weird thing with this diet pill" Jack nods "yeah, I've heard about it, we would've done more investigation about it but the rift's been active lately, spitting out everything it can,we had a roman soldier with this big box and another dinosaur"  
the doctor looks at Jack with raised eyebrows "another dinosaur?" jack nods and points upwards. Myfanwy, as if practiced screeches as she flies over and the Doctor gasps "you have a pterodactyl?"

"pternodon Doctor, that's Myfanwy our residential office pet" Ianto says as he puts down 2 mugs of coffee and one cup of tea "where's the rest sir?"

jack takes a sip of his mug and groans in bliss "wonderful as always Yan, eh Owen is in the hospital helping with a few wounded girls, they found this Raxacoricofalapatorian spikeball, kids over there love ehm, but they're poisonous for humans, Gwen's on a lunch date with Rhys, and Tosh is visiting her mother. We were in the neighborhood and she hasn't seen Mrs Sato since last Christmas" Ianto nods and also sips his coffe while looking at the other two men. "so ehh Jack you said you had a little research on the thing in London?" the Doctor asks awkwardly while sipping his tea, very good tea might he add. "wonderful cuppa Mr. Jones best I've had on this side of the galaxy" Jack grins "see I told you, you make the best coffee, and apparently tea on this side of the Galaxy Yan"

Ianto just shrugs and looks back at the Doctor "so this thing in London?" both men look sheepish at the Welshman and nod "yeah...so captain what did you find?" Jack quickly grabs a laptop and begins to tap away at it "well I was bored last night, cause Ianto was sleeping and I couldn't sleep... I don't sleep much... and I found this while scanning over the cctv" the immortal turns the laptop that shows a small alley where a plump woman is squirming around as little fatpoppets appear from under her shirt, the woman not noticing as she's unconscious, no doubt she drank to much. "Adipose?" Jack nods "jup, seems they're breeding Adipose by clogging human fat together with some substance in the pill, I've been tracking the woman's file and she's been using it for the last few days losing over 10 pounds in just 4 days"

the doctor downs the last bits of his tea and grins "well I'm off, need to investigate the company of those pills, there must be a reason for them to make Adipose on earth instead of their breding planet.

"

and the timelord shakes both their hands smiling and babbling on about everything and nothing "Jack, Ianto I'll see you both soon maybe with a new companion I have a good feeling about this well alons-y and till next time bye! "and he disappears into the TARDIS. Not a second goes by as the grinding starts and the time-machine fades from existence.

Ianto looks at Jack with amusement "well he's quite the character" Jack just chuckles and holds out his arm "let's get something to eat shall we Mr. Jones?"

Ianto smiles and hooks his arm in the captains "a good idea Captain Harkness, Lead the way"  
they both chuckle and walk trough the cog door. The day had been good and the evening would become even better.

Sooo that's it for today, I've been busy with this for the last 2 days. I hope you guys and girls like it because I did my best ^^

reviews are loved and feedback is handy XD

till next time... I'm thinking about a small iron man ficlet about Tony, alcohol and duct-tape

see yah soon !

KL out XD


End file.
